Conventional technology allows one or more audio reproduction devices to be connected simultaneously to multiple wireless client devices. This conventional technology can result in an inferior user experience when each of the multiple wireless client devices attempts to send audio data to the one or more audio reproduction devices at or near the same time, resulting in conflicts, confusion, and sudden abrupt changes in output from the one or more audio reproduction devices. Thus, there exists a need to route audio data intelligently from multiple wirelessly connected devices to one or more audio reproduction devices. There also exists a need to improve communication between the one or more audio reproduction devices.